La Vida Sigue
by maribel hernandez cullen
Summary: Bella debe seguir adelante tras una tragedia que la deja a cargo de su pequeño sobrino y tener que lidiar con un chico apuesto de cabellos cobrizo.


**Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre Isabella Swan tengo 24 años vivo en Chicago, cabello castaño, ojos color café y de tez blanca, estudie la carrera de Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Chicago, vivo en un pequeño departamento, en una de la principales avenidas de la ciudad, desgraciadamente la tragedia marco mi vida, dejándome con mi pequeño sobrino Santiago, hijo de mi hermano Dylan y su esposa Andrea, como le decíamos de cariño, esa personita que me mantiene con vida y que por el lucho cada día, aun recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, aunque han pasado ya 6 meses.

**Flash Back**

Esta acabando de arreglarme ya que hoy en la noche mi familia y yo íbamos a celebrar el aniversario de mis padres en un restaurante que era muy exclusivo y que mi hermano debido a sus contactos con sus amigos abogados había hecho una reservación para esa fecha especial, ellos ya se habían adelantado debido a que la niñera aun no llegaba.

Estaba por poniéndome los zapatos cuando escuche sonar el timbre de mi casa, salí corriendo tenido cuidado de no caerme, pensé que era la niñera que cuidaría a mi sobrino Santiago de 3 meses y me podría ir por fin a reunirme con mi familia al restaurante, cuando abro la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Mark un amigo de mi padre de la comisaría ya que él es policía., Mark y su esposa Susan era amigos de la familia y padrinos de Dylan.

-Hola Mark buenas noches, mi papá no está, hoy es el aniversario de ellos- le dije al verlo ahí, pero su semblante era muy pálido y tenía los ojos rojos.

-Buenas noches Bella, si lo sé, el me lo comento pero no vengo a verlo a él, si no a ti- me dijo Mark, lo cual me sorprendió.

- Si dime, que se te ofrece-

-Será mejor que te los cuente adentro- no me había percatado que estábamos en la puerta-

Tenía un raro presentimiento, cuando Mark cerro la puerta lo espere en uno de los sillones.

-Siéntate Bella- me dijo quedando el frente a mi.

- Dime Mark-

-Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo y con Susan no estas sola-

- Que pasa me estas poniendo nerviosa-

-Me acaban de avisar que hace 1 hora, hubo un accidente en la Avenida Central y la Ave Sur, al parecer el camión se quedo sin frenos y el conductor no pudo controlar el camión y termino por impactarse contra una camioneta, el accidente fue muy grave, las personas que iban en la camioneta lamentablemente murieron- cuando dijo esas dos últimas palabras su voz se le quebró.

-Mark y que tiene que ver eso conmigo- le dije me extraño que me contara eso pero una extraña sensación me invadió.

-Bella, las personas que iban en esa camioneta eran- se quedo sin palabras

-Quienes eran Mark- me empecé a preocupar, Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando-

-Lo siento mucho, te juro que los médicos hicieron todo su esfuerzo-

-Quienes-le grite

-Lo siento Bella son tus padres y tu hermano Dylan y Andy- dijo con la voz dificultad

-No no puede ser ellos no, mi padre no, mi mama, Dylan, Andy me estas mintiendo no puede ser ellos, hace más de una hora que se fueron, ellos ya están en el restaurante- le grite, corrí hacia a mi cuarto por mi celular para hablarles, pero no me contestaron, no puede ser. Yo empecé a llorar y Mark me abrazo.

-Lo siento Bella, créeme, lo siento mucho, tu padre era como un hermano para mí-me dijo Mark llorando, ambos estábamos en el piso abrazados.

Un lloriqueo me hizo levantarme, me olvide que estaba mi sobrino dormido y fui por él, estaba en el cuarto que era de mi hermano antes de casarse, en su cuna blanca, me acerque a mi sobrino y vi sus ojitos iguales que los míos ese color café hermoso llenos de lagrimas, trate de calmarlo.

-Mi pequeño te quiero, te prometo que vamos a salir adelante-le dije besándolo.

Esa misma noche fui a identificar a mi familia, es lo peor que le puede pasar ver a esas personas que amas, es algo que no se puede describir.

Mark estuvo conmigo en todo momento me ayudo en todo el papeleo, el forense me dijo que podíamos entrar, recorrimos un pasillo largo y entramos a un cuarto, no lo podía creer era una especie de pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertar pero no podía, en ese momento sentí que no era un sueño, lamentablemente era realidad.

-Se que es una situación muy difícil pero necesitamos que los reconozcan, lo siento señorita esta preparada-El forense me dijo.

Mark me vio- Es tu decisión Bella- el me dijo que tenia que ser yo la que los identificara.

Las lagrimas se escapaban y recorrían mis mejillas bañándolas asentí, al momento que el forense levanto la sabana cerré los ojos, no lo quería abrir.

-Bella se que te duele y no quieres hacer esto pero es necesario, pequeña, no te voy a dejar sola.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi.

Mi hermano, parecía que estaba dormido, como tantas veces que iba a su cuarto a despertarlo cuando mi mama me decía que le hablara para desayunar, el que me enseño a andar en bicicleta, nuestras travesuras.

Ver a mi cuñada, que tenía esa tranquilidad que siempre trasmitía, era tan alegre, la quería como la hermana que no tuve, nosotros éramos su única familia, creció en un orfanato, aun recuerdo cuando la conocí sentí celos pensé que me quería quitar a mi hermano, la trate muy mal al principio de su noviazgo, pero una noche que iba a la cocina por agua la escuche contar su historia, cuando termino, no lo pensé dos veces y la fui a abrazare y le pedí perdón, desde ese día fue como una hermana, le di un beso en la frente a cada uno y les prometí que iba a cuidar de Santiago y siempre les diría que fueron unos excelentes padres y que lo amaron con todo su corazón.

Cuando vi a mi madre llore y le dije que la quería, que fue una gran madre, que nunca me olvidaría de ella, que siempre estaría en mi corazón, que la iba a extrañar y que me iba a ser mucha falta, le di un beso y le puse una medalla que me dio cuando nací y le volví a dar otro beso.

Al ver a mi papá, también llore le dije que lo quería y que siempre estaría presente que me cuidaría y que siempre seria su princesa, que saldría adelante por mi sobrino y por mí.

- Bella ya es hora- dijo Mark y salí de ahí.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en el transcurso de las semanas se iniciaron los trámites para que obtuviera la tutela de mi sobrino, batalle mucho debido a no tener trabajo, tenia poco de haber terminado mi carrera, pero al fin mi sobrino puedo quedar bajo mi custodia.

Se había iniciado un juicio en contra del camión de la empresa, aunque al principio me negué ya que no quería saber mas, Mark me insistió ya que si ganábamos recibiría una buena cantidad, eso era lo que menos me importaba, pero el me convenció ya que con ese dinero podía servirnos a mi sobrino y a mí para vivir cómodamente, el juicio se realizo durante dos meses se me fue indemnizado con fuerte cantidad.

Había pensado en vender la casa de mis padres ya que era muy grande para mi y mi sobrino, pero en ella tenia muchos recuerdos felices con ellos, por lo cual mejor decidí mudarme aun departamento.

Fin Flash Back

Acomodada en el sillón negro sumida en mis pensamientos sentí moverse a esa personita por la cual vivo y lucho, llevaba varios días pensándolo, quería buscar trabajo y no solo vivir del dinero que teníamos, necesitaba distraerme, aunque que tenia a mi sobrinito, a su corta edad era un travieso, quería sentirme útil, no quería dejarlo solo a Santi, pero se que Sue, mi vecina me ayudaría a cuidarlo.

-Haber Santi ayúdame, tía Bella va a buscar trabajo-le dije a mi sobrino, leyendo el periódico.

Me enfoque la vista en el periódico y me llamo la atención un anuncio

**CULLEN DV COMPANY**

Se solicita asistente de 8:00 a.m. a 3:00 p.m.

No se necesita experiencia

Edad: 23 a 30 años

Favor de Presentarse a las oficinas sedes para entrevista

No venia teléfono para hablar a la entrevista por lo que decidí ir, había escuchado que era una importante empresa no solo aquí en Estados Unidos, si no en Europa y America Latina encargada de Transportaciones, solo que era el puesto de asistente, no era lo que quería pero con ese horario tendría las tardes libres para mi peque.

Al siguiente día en la casa de Sue, me despedí de mi sobrino, vivía a unas cuadras de mi departamento.

-Sabes que lo hago por ti, te quiero como a nadie y eres lo único que tengo-Le dije a mi sobrino que estaba llorando y extendiendo sus brazos para que lo cargara.

-Ve con cuidado Bella y suerte, aunque es muy pequeño se que lo va a entender, cuídate hija-cuando dijo eso me acorde de mi madre, me hubiera gustado que ella me hubiera dicho esas palabras.

-Crees que me den el trabajo- le dije-

-Te lo van a dar Bella, eres una persona muy responsable e inteligente- mientras me alisaba mi falda negra que combinaba con la blusa de seda azul, zapatos negros de tacón

-Gracias Sue, adiós amor- le dije.

No me di cuenta cuando llegue a la compañía iba un poco nerviosa y distraída, me baje de la camioneta, cuando iba caminando hacia la entrada no me percate que venia alguien y choque con el.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- le dije.

-A la otra tenga más cuidado señorita, fíjese por donde camina- me dijo en tono molesto, era un hombre iba hablando por su celular, alto, guapo, cabello cobrizo, llevaba puesto un elegante y al parecer carísimo traje italiano.

-Lo siento.- le dije un poco apenada.

No me respondió, solo me vio de arriba a bajo y entro al edificio, ¡demonios! todavía no entro y ya empecé con el pie izquierdo.

Al salir de aquel trance camine a la recepción y la chica de recepción que estaba ahí me dijo que las entrevistas eran en el último piso, me encamine hacia al elevador y presione el botón.

El timbre del elevador me indico que ya había llegado al piso, había una sala color blanco, me dirigí hacia la chica que estaba detrás del gran escritorio.

-Buenos días, me dijo la chica de recepción que aquí era para lo de la entrevista- dije.

-Buenos días, si aquí es, si quieres esperar unos minutos el Sr Cullen acaba de llegar, deja que le pase unos pendiente y luego te paso-me dijo una chica delgada, cabello negro, tez morena que esta detrás de un escritorio

-Ok, yo lo espero-

-Disculpa cuál es tu nombre-

-Isabella Swan-

- Deja le comunico, en un momento te atenderá,-se levanto de su asiento y agarro varios carpetas-.

-Gracias.- le dije

La chica de cabello negro entrado a la oficina.

Tome asiento en el sillón individual, saque mi iphone por si Sue me había hablado.

Entretenida en el jugo de Candy del Facebook, salio la chica.

-Srita. Isabella, puedes pasar, el Señor Cullen la espera-dijo

-Gracias- le dije

Me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta, toque y desde adentro se escucho "pase".

La oficina era muy grande decorado de colores claros con un gran ventanal al fondo como pared en el se podía ver todo Chicago que era observada por la persona que hablaba por su teléfono sentada en la gran silla de cuero negro, avance para quedar frente al escritorio, cuando esa persona colgó dio vuelta para quedar en el escritorio me quede sorprendida al ver la persona delante de mi.

Mi primera historia espero les guste saludos.

Dedicada a ti donde quiera que estes.


End file.
